The Night after Twenty Years
by OccultDawn
Summary: Pairing: Simon/Viral, mention of Simon/Nia - Simon is old and staying on a poor room as he wanders the streets after all these years and he receives an unexpected and uninvited visit.


**Pairing: **Simon/Viral

**Rated:** T

**Summary: **Simon is old and staying on a poor room as he wanders the streets after all these years and he receives an unexpected and uninvited visit.

**Notes:** So this is the first time writting for this fandom, I'm really new to it so I know characters may be OOC, I'm really not sure about this one, also my english is still not good so sorry for it.

This was written as a Christmas gift to my wonderful dear **ExtinctionOfReality**.

**_The Night after Twenty Years_**

He was tired, tired and old, climbing slowly the stairs to his room followed by his all time friend hopping up the stairs he opened the door making a cringe noise as he walked in and close it behind him letting out a sigh, his energetic friend jumping to the old and slim metal bed looking at him confused.

"I'm old Boota.." he took his cape off and placed in the end of the bed, going for a small window to open it up, watching, narrowing his eyes to the shinning lights of this wonderful city during night, it was truly gorgeous what they had achieved. Boota sniffed the charismatic cape looking at his friend again. Simon leaned against the window watching the Gunmen crossing the amazing skies and the children on the streets cheering them up, he actually genuinely smiled at them from the third floor he was living in the most poor part of the town.

Taking another glance to the amazing sky, he left the window open behind walking around the room to finally settle on bed, he sighed as he leaned back closing his eyes drifting a bit off, arms behind his head and crossed legs, Boota crawling on him settling and snuggling on his belly.

"Seriously, such a filthy hole."

Boota jumped together with Simon as they heard that voice, holding on the window, like a cat, a slim and familiar figure was standing there in a feline pose, grin plastered on his face. Yellow eyes shinning with the moonlight, "Tsk..", he jumped into the room gracefully, looking around it, crossing his arms, staring after at Simon, Boota jumping out the bed to hop around the man.

"Viral?" Simon's lips drew a small smile at his visitor, "Shouldn't you be leading the Gunmam right now?" he leaned his elbows on his knees, holding hid head on his hands looking to the figure in front of him.

"Day-off.." Viral spatted.

"You are still with the blue uniform." Simon smiled again.

"Yeah and you look like shit." the blond rolled his eyes and looked around, "Seriously such a dirty and old room?".

"I'm always travelling around, checking things..." he looked into yellow pearls, his voice hoarse from the age, "You know.." he lifted a bit his head up.

"I have fucking nothing to meddle in your life but why don't freaking settle down?" Viral frowned.

"I can't, I still have my duty, I'll be always present if something happens but I doubt it will captain and emissary of Earth." Simon actually smiled with his eyes.

"Meh, just fancy names, what I like is the fighting, the thrill but something is lacking." he looked deep into the other eyes. He walked closer to the other and with a serious look he did something so much out of the ordinary to most but not to them, his big hands traced Simon's features, yellow eyes narrowed, "So rough...old." he tilted his head to the side, "But I still see you Simon.".

Simon stared at the other for some seconds then he pulled his head away from Viral's hands, the other frowned suddenly grabbing Simon by the collar upset, well he was a hot-tempered man.

"Still Nia huh?", he shook the other twice, Simon looking at him with sad eyes then glancing to the side, "What do you want Viral..?". He said in a tired voice.

"Twenty years idiot, it past twenty years..!" he said clenching his teeth shaking the other again.

"I know and doesn't matter how much time it passes..I.." he trailed off looking again at the blond which narrowed his eyes and suddenly slapped the other, "The power to pierce the skies, huh?".

Simon widen his eyes then frowned at the other, "What tha-..", he was going to be slapped again but he escaped it easily.

"It's unbelievable to see you this fucking weak." Viral snapped apparently really pissed off, "She is gone for twenty years just move on with it..I also can't.." he stopped abruptly the corner of his lips curling down and the yellow of his eyes turning dark, the grip on Simon's collar losing strength as he lowered his head.

"Can't have a family, children." Simon said with a low tone, his hand going to the pale cheek resting there, "I like your hair that way, shorter and I'm sure you are a great captain." His voice was sooth but sad perfectly knowing why Viral was here.

"We can't have what we want but we did the impossible." Viral muttered the he looked into dark eyes, "Have you forgotten? That night in the jail? The way we were invincible?" he frowned and Simon shook his head, "Who do you think I am? I'll never forget" he said with pain in his voice.

"So why the fuck aren't you with me?" Viral grabbed Simon's hair roughly and crawled to his lap, "It is still because of Nia? It's because I'm not enough, huh? It's because I'm a m-.." Simon suddenly wrapped his hand around Viral's neck snapping, "It's because you are better without me." Simon said almost screaming and frowning with a hint of sadness and misery in his eyes.

"What the fuck did you just said?" Viral grabbed again Simon's collar roughly upset and confused as the other changed their positions smashing the blond against his bed, pushing him down with his hand still around his neck, "Look at me!" he narrowed his eyes, taking blond locks that were covering yellow eyes exposing the hurt frown, "I'm old, I can feel myself going weaker and probably I won't last another twenty years." He could feel Viral shaking with anger below him, sharp eyes glowing in the dark, with his feline eyes piercing him, Simon didn't lost his track anyway and continued talking his eyes softening now, "And now look at you tiger, young, strong..immortal.." he glanced all over the other body, "Beautiful..".

The blond widen his eyes, his voice seemed weak and fragile, "How? You know I have tiger's.." Simon put a finger on the other lips, "I know a lot about you, we fought together." Simon trailed off loosening the hole around the other neck a bit and his former fight companion snapped grabbing the other dark hair with both hands, "And who the hell do you think I am too?" he screamed, pissed off, Simon was doing it again, suffering alone, "Don't ever underestimate me.." he punched the other making him stop grabbing his neck and caressing his cheek looking down at the blond, "I won't break, if you leave I won't break." he sat up making Simon sit up too on his lap as Viral was snapping at him, his body numb and tired, "But," Viral grabbed Simon's shoulders roughly shaking him, "I won't let you alone again, twenty years...it was a stupidity, let's not waist more fucking time ever again, at least.." he lowered his tone, "Let me do to you what you did for Nia then you can go in peace." he leaned closer to Simon, "And I'll keep doing our work honoring it." he looked deep into the other eyes expectant, he wanted a reaction, this num Simon wasn't the same one as before and the blond didn't like it.

"I'm old.." he looked sadly into yellow eyes.

"I'm way older than you." Viral got closer.

He shook his head looking to the side, "I cannot give you what you want."

"You already gave me too freaking much." he got even closer catching the other rough lips for a simple and quick kiss, Simon didn't closed his eyes looking to the side, "It was one night twenty years ago in a cold jail with a broken heart and the will to fight the universe, I didn't gave you anything." The blond cupped the other cheeks making Simon face him, their lips touching, their breath burning, "And what a fucking bright and strong will it was, that changed me forever and no one had touch me with such care, I didn't knew what care was to begin with." Simon widen his eyes slowly giving up, from numb he started to move again, his arms running through Viral's torso ending up with his hands on the pale cheeks too, they froze for a minute looking inside each other souls.

Then at the same time they kissed, it didn't seemed twenty years had passed at all, the taste was the same, the feeling was the same, they were both the same and the kiss got deeper with their tongues dancing with each other, Viral letting out a moan, "I was fucking dying to have this again." he said between hot and wet kisses pulling Simon with him down, they both on the bed, the dark haired making his way between the other legs as they were making out fiercely, the blond wrapping his legs around the other waist, his claws on the broad back digging in the flesh as each kiss took his breath away.

Simon continued to kiss down the sensitive neck abusing the skin there, biting the other ear whispering, "For a tiger you are very tamed." he said rubbing his body on the other, his hands undoing the buttons from the blue uniform slowly and caring but with a naughty intent on his eyes, Viral could see it behind that mature mask, the young Simon...he smirked and bit the other neck with his sharp teeth that was answered with a hiss together with a moan, "Just this once I'll be a good kitty." he muttered under his breath feeling Simon's rough hands on his chest, playing with his nipples as his neck was being sucked, bit and licked and he could feel the other hard member pressing on his body, it was definitely precious, it was definitely just the same feeling as they fought together with the difference they were alone and silent enjoying each other.

No, they didn't had what they wanted but they could do the best of what they had and together they were invincible, doesn't matter how much time it passes, time means nothing, what mattered was how they could use it and this way seemed the perfect one, tomorrow Viral will have a mission, Simon will wander again but they will be back in this room to be together, it made sense, it was perfect besides their imperfection.

Through the night moans and the bed noises were heard through the corridors of the old building, one night, without a break as if it was to catch up the two decades behind them, that they were apart.

When Boota entered the room and jumped to the bed, he saw Simon sleeping soundly with a smile on his face for the first time in many years, on his chest, the blond was sleeping too a bit more soundly with a half smirk, he blinked at the two making a happy noise, he looked at the window when he noticed the first ray of sun entering the dark room, particles of dust shinning on it making this one unique morning transforming such a simple moment in something gorgeous, he made another happy noise and jumped content to them, cuddling in the middle, looking to one, then to another for a couple of times until he fell asleep too cozily between the two.


End file.
